


Goodbye

by badly_knitted



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Community: fic_promptly, Eleventh Doctor Era, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor says a final goodbye to his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers:** The Angels Take Manhattan.
> 
> Written for juliet316’s prompt ‘Doctor Who, author's choice, good-bye, old friends’ at fic_promptly.

In a single grave, they sleep side-by-side, together in death just as they had been in life; it was the way it should be, and yet it still broke both his hearts. Amy and Rory, true friends and loyal companions; the three of them had shared so many adventures, but now they were gone and he couldn’t even take a trip to the past for a visit. They were beyond his reach just as surely as Rose was.

He tried to comfort himself with the thought that they’d had a long and happy life together, but he couldn’t. They’d lived out their lives trapped in the past and on the other side of the world, far away from family, friends, and all that was familiar, all because of him.

Why were humans always so wiling to follow him anywhere? It never ended well.

“Goodbye, my old friends. I’m so sorry.” 

 

The End


End file.
